Bein Glîr
by Laeriel Bloom
Summary: Uma música pode desvendar mistérios e mudar o rumo de muitas vidas...
1. Bein Glîr Capítulo 1

Antes de tudo, espero que goste da minha fic! Ela tá bem curtinha, mas tá bem legal (modesta...) :P hehehe Ah! Têm algumas falas em élfico, elas vão estar em **negrito** e as traduções, bem ao lado, em _itálico_. Qualquer coisa, é só me mandar um e-mail. Também aceito elogios, críticas construtivas e sugestões.  
  
Enjoy! :]]  
  
**BEIN GLÎR** _[bela canção]  
_  
Era uma tarde ensolarada. Legolas se preparava para uma batalha, quando ouviu uma triste canção élfica cantada por uma voz doce, muito distante.  
Aragorn se aproximou:  
- Algo errado, Legolas?  
- Não, eu suponho.  
- Então por que essa cara?  
- Você consegue... consegue ouvir a música?  
- Que música?!  
Quando pararam de falar, ele percebeu que já não havia mais música.  
- Eu podia jurar que ouvi uma melodia... uma melodia que me lembrou de Mirkwood.  
- Me desculpe, mas eu estou inquieto. Daqui a algumas horas começa a batalha... eu estou preocupado com Arwen.  
- Não precisa se desculpar, meu amigo. Eu te entendo. Nós vamos recuperar sua esposa, é só uma questão de tempo.  
- Valandur foi muito ousado em raptá-la. Ele pagará caro por isso.  
- Você sabe que pode contar comigo, não sabe?  
- Sim, eu sei. - ele sorriu e abraçou o amigo.  
Ao cair a noite, o exército de Valandur, Rei de Amon, que por pura inveja havia raptado Arwen, veio ao encontro deles e a batalha começou.  
Eles eram muitos e fortes, mas depois de horas, Aragorn saiu vencedor, ainda capturando feridos como reféns.  
- Mas esse Valandur é muito convencido mesmo - disse Gmili, com uma taça na mão - não assume sua derrota.  
- Pelo visto, se quisermos resgatar Arwen, teremos que entrar no castelo e trazê-la com nossas próprias mãos.  
Um dos guerreiros de Aragon apareceu:  
- Meu senhor.  
- Sim?  
- O que devemos fazer com ela? - ele e mais outro homem traziam presa uma jovem alta, de cabelos curtos e ondulados, toda suada e suja, que se debatia tentando se soltar.  
- Quem é você? - Aragorn perguntou, perplexo.  
- Se as gracinhas aqui fizerem o favor de me soltar, eu posso dizer.  
Ele a olhou, mais perplexo ainda.  
- Eu prometo não fugir.  
Ele ainda refletia, quando Legolas ergueu a voz:  
- Podem soltá-la.  
Aragorn o encarou e depois concordou, deixando os guerreiros a soltarem.  
Serena, ela se apresentou:  
- Laeriel, meu senhor. Às suas ordens.  
Ao ouvir seu nome, Legolas arregalou os olhos, mas continuou calado. Aragorn perguntou:  
- O que fazes por aqui, Laeriel? Não é muito seguro andar sozinha por essas bandas.  
- Eu sei. Mas eu me viro sozinha.  
O Rei a olhou dos pés à cabeça e reparou que ela carregava consigo uma espada.  
- Você luta?  
- Sim. Achei seu exército muito bom.  
Ele voltou a calar-se, ficando cada vez mais surpreendido com a moça.  
- Me corrija se estiver errado, mas por acaso você é um de nossos reféns?  
- Sou, sim senhor. Por acaso pensou que eu estava aqui a passeio?  
Aragorn sentou-se, mais surpreso do que nunca, mas continuou:  
- Você é de Amon?  
- Não. Os encontrei na estrada e me juntei a eles.  
- Então quer dizer que você não sabe o porquê dessa batalha?  
- Não faço idéia.  
- Deixe-me informá-la então: estamos lutando contra Valandur porque ele raptou minha esposa e recusa-se a devolvê-la.  
- Que lástima, senhor! Qual o nome de sua esposa?  
- Arwen.  
Laeriel sentou-se ao lado de Aragorn, também perplexa.  
- Meu senhor - ela disse, com os olhos cheios d'água - Me perdoe por ter matado soldados seus nessa batalha.  
Todos escutavam atentamente suas palavras.  
- Eu faço questão de matar o dobro dos homens de Valandur para resgatar Arwen.  
- Você a conhece? - ele perguntou.  
- ... Ouvi muitas coisas a seu respeito.  
Aragorn deu um sorriso.  
- É um prazer tê-la lutando conosco, Laeriel.  
Ela também sorriu.  
- Você lutará ao meu lado e ao lado dos meus amigos Gmili e Legolas. - ele os apontou.  
Laeriel olhou para o anão e depois para o elfo - que também a olhava, fixamente.  
  
_CONTINUA ..._


	2. Bein Glîr Capítulo 2

Naquela noite, Legolas não conseguia dormir. Estava realmente intrigado com o surgimento de Laeriel. Tudo a seu respeito era muito suspeito.  
Foi dar uma volta pelo acampamento. Andou até o início da floresta, para ficar mais próximo das árvores.  
De repente, ouviu um barulho. Alguém estava por perto e se movendo. Com suas habilidades de elfo, ele conseguiu se aproximar da pessoa, até prendê-la com os braços.  
- Ei!! - ela disse, assustada.  
Legolas reconheceu a voz e a soltou, dizendo:  
- Laeriel?  
- Eu mesma. E você é o... Legolas, certo?  
- Certo. Me desculpe se eu a assustei.  
- Assustou mesmo... mas tudo bem.  
- O que fazes por aqui, a essa hora?  
- Eu não consigo dormir. Algo me diz que amanhã seremos atacados.  
- É mesmo? Bem que eu estava sentindo algo estranho... como você entrou nessa conclusão, sendo uma simples mortal?  
- Eu... eu não sei. Só senti.  
- Ah.  
Os dois ficaram em silêncio.  
- Laeriel... você sabe qual a origem do seu nome?  
- É élfica, eu sei sim. Significa...  
- "Filha da canção" - ele a completou - É um belo nome.  
- Obrigada.  
Eles voltaram a ficar em silêncio, quando Legolas olhou no fundo de seus olhos e disse:  
- Há algum mistério em você... eu vou descobrir o que é.  
- Você é esperto. Mas nem tanto.  
Ele ficou confuso. Laeriel continuou:  
- Eu vou tentar dormir agora. Te aconselho o mesmo, temos uma batalha amanhã e uma rainha a resgatar.  
- Boa noite.  
- Boa noite...  
  
_CONTINUA ..._


	3. Bein Glîr Capítulo 3

Na manhã seguinte, Legolas acordou bem cedo, mas continuou deitado, sem pensar ou fazer nada.  
Alguns minutos depois, ele ouviu a mesma canção élfica que tinha ouvido antes da última batalha. Se lembrou do que Laeriel tinha dito à noite e foi correndo acordar Aragorn.  
- Aragorn! - ele o sacudiu.  
- Arwen... ah, Arwen.  
- ...?! Aragorn, acorde!  
- Ah, o quê?! - ele deu um pulo - Legolas, ficou doido?!  
- Temos que nos preparar, eles estão vindo!  
- Eles quem?  
- Os soldados de Valandur!  
- Como?!  
- Não há tempo para perguntas, vamos!  
Os dois acordaram o resto dos homens e começaram a aprontar as coisas.  
- Legolas, vá acordar Gmili e Laeriel.  
- Certo.  
Depois de acordar o outro amigo, ele partiu à procura de Laeriel, mas não a encontrou.  
- Onde ela está...?  
- Legolas!  
- Sim, Aragorn?  
- Está pronto?  
- Estou, mas não achei Laeriel.  
- Depois ela aparece. Vamos, eles estão se aproximando!  
E eles foram. A batalha começou e, por sorte, Aragorn estava em vantagem.  
No meio daquela confusão, entre uma flecha e outra, Legolas avistou Laeriel a lutar bravamente. Ele ficou encantado, paralisado com sua garra e determinação.  
Após derrotarem aquele batalhão, eles decidiram invadir Amon para resgatar Arwen naquele dia mesmo.  
- Vamos, Amon não fica muito longe daqui.  
- Laeriel, onde aprendeu a lutar assim? - disse o elfo, enquanto cavalgavam.  
- Aprendi sozinha.  
- Mas você é muito habilidosa. - Aragorn completou - Seus pais devem estar muito orgulhosos.  
- Meus pais não sabem que eu luto. E eu não acho que ficariam felizes de saber.  
- Onde eles estão? - Legolas quis saber.  
- Longe daqui. - foi tudo o que ela informou.  
  
_CONTINUA ..._


	4. Bein Glîr Capítulo 4

Ao chegarem em Amon, eles sabiam que sairiam de lá vencedores, tendo Arwen resgatada. Aragorn só não sabia o que fazer com Valandur.  
Eles entraram no castelo e lutaram por horas.  
- Aragorn! Vá procurar Arwen! Eu cuido de Valandur! - disse Legolas para o amigo.  
Ele subiu, cauteloso, as escadas, até o último andar. Lá em cima, avistou uma pequena e discreta porta.  
- É aqui! - ele correu para abri-la e finalmente encontrou o que tanto procurara - Arwen!  
- Aragorn! Você veio!  
Os dois se abraçaram.  
- Você está bem? - ele disse, emocionado.  
- Estou. E você?  
- Muito melhor agora. Vamos, vamos embora daqui!  
O casal desceu às pressas e encontrou o salão principal praticamente vazio, só estavam lá Legolas, Gmili e Valandur, que encostava Laeriel na parede, ameaçando-a com sua espada em seu pescoço.  
- Laeriel! - Arwen levou a mão à boca, surpresa.  
- És mesmo um covarde - Aragorn se aproximava deles - Solte a moça, vamos!  
- Não, seu tolo! - Valandur disse - Não se aproxime!  
Arwen segurou Aragorn pelo braço, impedindo-o de chegar mais perto.  
- Aragorn, não vê que ele é louco? Pode machucá-la!  
Gmili também impedia Legolas de se aproximar.  
- O que você quer? - Aragorn perguntou.  
- Hahaha! Vocês irão pagar caro por terem vindo até aqui e roubado Arwen de mim.  
- Foi você quem a roubou!  
- Silêncio! - ele olhou para Laeriel, com um olhar maldoso.  
Vendo que não tinha alternativa, Laeriel começou a atuar para tentar se salvar.  
- Oh! - olhou para baixo, com os olhos bem fechados - É o meu fim...  
Valandur caiu feito um patinho.  
- Meu senhor - ela levantou a cabeça e o encarou com olhos de piedade - Já que estes são os meus últimos minutos de vida, eu lhe suplico, por favor, deixe-me realizar um último desejo.  
Enquanto ele pensava, Laeriel olhou para os amigos e piscou um dos olhos.  
- Sim, minha dama - ele respondeu - Pode pedir.  
- Oh, senhor, muito obrigada! Obrigada mes...  
- Peça logo!  
- Sim, eu vou pedir. - ela diminuiu o tom de sua voz - Você poderia... poderia me dar um beijo?  
- Um O QUÊ?!  
- Um beijo. - Laeriel piscava os olhos.  
- Ah... bem...  
- Por favor. É tudo o que peço.  
- Está certo. - ele deu um beijo em sua bochecha. - Pronto.  
- Ah, mas eu quero na boca.  
- Na boca?!  
- É! É o meu último beijo!  
Ele a olhava desconfiado.  
- Por favor...  
- ... Certo. Mas só um!  
- Tudo bem!  
Ainda com a espada na garganta de Laeriel, Valandur se aproximou e deu um "celinho" nela, rapidamente.  
- Ah... eu não mereço algo melhor?  
- Olha aqui, sua...  
- Valandur - Aragorn disse - Eu detesto me meter, mas se você prometeu, tem que cumprir. Dê logo o beijo na moça!  
- Aragorn! - Legolas falou, com um ar de ofendido.  
- Calma, meu amigo. - ele sussurrou - Parece que ela sabe o que está fazendo.  
Legolas não se conformou, mas ficou calado.  
- E então? - Laeriel perguntou, olhando para Valandur.  
- Vamos terminar logo com isso. - o Rei de um desentupidor de pia em sua refém.  
Legolas tentou soltar-se, mas Gmili continuou impedindo-o. Aragorn teve que ajudar dessa vez.  
Durante o beijo, Valandur se distraiu e abaixou levemente a espada. Foi o suficiente para Laeriel conseguir tirá-la dele e inverter a situação.  
Todos, inclusive Valandur, ficaram boquiabertos com sua agilidade.  
- O que vocês estão esperando? Ajudem-me aqui! - ela disse.  
Aragorn e Legolas o seguraram e Laeriel soltou a espada no chão, indo abraçar Arwen.  
- Que vergonha, hein? - Aragorn brincou - E o que fazemos com ele?  
- Laeriel decide. - Legolas sugeriu.  
Eles o aproximaram dela, que disse.  
- Deixem-no ir.  
Mesmo surpresos, os dois obedeceram. Valandur ficou olhando-a, com raiva. Continuou:  
- Você beija muito mal. - ela disse. - É melhor correr.  
  
_CONTINUA ..._


	5. Bein Glîr Capítulo 5

Exaustos, Aragorn e cia dormiam. No meio da noite, Legolas acordou e ouviu mais uma vez a triste canção élfica.  
Intrigado com o que aquilo poderia significar, ele resolveu procurar a dona da voz.  
Ele caminhou até um pequeno riacho e encontrou Laeriel a cantar.  
- Então é você. - ele se aproximou.  
- Você me assustou.  
- Perdoe-me.  
- Eu te acordei?  
- Não. Mas não é a primeira vez que eu ouço essa música... onde você aprendeu?  
- Minha mãe cantava pra mim.  
- Ela tem uma letra triste. Diz: "Deus da Floresta, ouça meu coração..."  
- "... E faça com que esse seja o meu último dia de solidão". - ela completou.  
**- Pedich i lam edhellen?** _[Você sabe falar élfico?]_  
Ela concordou com a cabeça, sorrindo.  
- Deixe-me adivinhar: foi sua mãe que a ensinou.  
- Acertou, Legolas.  
- Sua mãe deve sentir saudade de você.  
- E eu dela.  
- Por que não volta?  
**- Ú-aníron den.** _[Eu não quero]_  
**- Am man?**_ [Por quê?]_  
Depois de alguns instantes, ela respondeu:  
- Tenho medo.  
- Você foi muito corajosa ontem em enfrentar Valandur.  
- Eu sei lidar com humanos.  
- Diga-me: aquele foi... foi...  
- Foi o quê?  
- Foi... o seu primeiro beijo?  
- Por que quer saber?  
- Perdoe-me se estou sendo indiscreto, mas é que você falou que ele "beijava mal" e eu concluí que...  
- Não. Não foi o meu primeiro beijo.- Eu já me apaixonei um dia. Por um elfo. Ele era bonito, valente... como você.  
- E onde ele está?  
- Ele está... tipo, morto.  
- Oh, eu lamento.  
- Eu também. Me senti muito sozinha quando soube.  
- Imagino. Você deve ter sofrido muito.  
- E ainda sofro. É como se a minha vida não tivesse mais sentido. - Laeriel abaixou a cabeça.  
- Ela tem sim. - Legolas a levantou com uma das mãos - Você é tão bela...  
- E tão tola! - seus olhos se encheram d'água.  
- Não chore. - ele continuou a segurar seu rosto.  
- Legolas - uma lágrima escorreu - Eu preciso te contar uma coisa.  
- Pode falar.  
- É um segredo. Eu venho guardando-o há muito, muito tempo. Você nem imagina.  
- Confie em mim. Pode falar.  
- Legolas, eu sou uma elfa. Uma elfa... assim como você.  
Dava pra ver nos olhos de Legolas a sua surpresa. Ele levantou parte dos cabelos de Laeriel, que sempre estavam soltos, e viu suas orelhas, confirmando o que havia dito.  
- Mas... mas... como?!  
- Por favor, não fique zangado comigo.  
- Por que você não me contou, Laeriel?  
- Não é tão simples assim. Eu guardo este segredo há 100 anos, Legolas. Foi a minha única saída...  
- Me explique isso, eu estou muito confuso.  
- O mais importante eu já te contei. Depois que ele morreu, eu me senti abandonada, tive muita raiva.  
- Raiva de quê?  
- De ser uma elfa, Legolas! Eu fui destinada a passar a eternidade sozinha. Por isso eu fugi.  
- Fugiu para onde?  
- Para nenhum lugar. Eu vaguei pelas florestas muito tempo... percebi que minha vida não tinha sentido sem ele e então.  
- Então?  
- Havia uma guerra. Não essa, mas outra, há muito tempo.  
- O que você fez?  
- Eu me juntei aos guerreiros e decidi que aquele seria o último dos meus dias.  
- Você é louca...  
- Eu não sou louca! Eu sofro! Poderia ter ficado lá, parada, esperando que alguém me matasse. Mas eu não consegui.  
- Como assim?  
- Eu não consegui. Quando vi aquela espada prestes a perfurar meu peito, algo dentro de mim, algo muito forte me fez lutar. Raios! Por quê...  
- Então quer dizer que você luta porque quer morrer?  
- Mas eu não consigo! Você nunca vai entender.  
- Não, eu estou começando a entender. Por isso é que você canta aquela música antes das batalhas.  
- "Deus da Floresta, escute meu coração..."  
- "... E faça com que esse seja o meu último dia de solidão..." - agora era Legolas que tinha lágrimas em seus olhos - Não posso acreditar...  
Eles se abraçaram por um longo tempo, emocionados.  
Quando se soltaram, Legolas pegou a jóia que prendia sua capa e prendeu os cabelos de Laeriel, do mesmo jeito que sempre prendia os seus, deixando suas orelhas à mostra.  
Enxugou as suas lágrimas e as dela e disse:  
- Eu pensei que você não pudesse ficar mais bonita do que já era, mas me enganei.  
Eles se olharam fixamente e depois de algum tempo se beijaram.  
- E então, eu beijo melhor que Valandur? - ele riu.  
- Nossa, não tem nem comparação! - ela riu também.  
Se abraçaram novamente.  
- Por favor, não conte nada a ninguém.  
- Como você quiser... eu só quero te ajudar.  
- Você já ajudou muito.  
Ficaram em silêncio por algum tempo, até que Legolas arregalou os olhos, dizendo:  
- Laeriel, por que você canta aquela canção?  
- É um jeito de me acalmar.  
- Mas quando você canta?  
- Sempre que sinto que alguma batalha se aproxima.  
- Céus...  
Ele a puxou pelo braço, floresta adentro.  
- O que você está fazendo?!  
**- Estelio nin.** _[Confie em mim]_  
**- Daro!**_ [Pare!]_ - eles se encostaram numa árvore.  
Enquanto recuperavam o fôlego, escutaram barulho de cavalos se aproximando. Legolas voltou a puxá-la, dizendo:  
**- Yro!**_ [Corre]  
_Foram correndo entre as árvores, o que era muito difícil, pois não sabiam de quem estavam fugindo e nem da onde vinham.  
Até que se depararam na frente de três cavaleiros armados. Legolas perguntou:  
- O que vocês querem?  
- A moça. - um deles respondeu.  
- Mas o que ela fez?  
- Não importa o que ela fez. O Rei Valandur nos ordenou capturar a mulher de cabelos curtos desse acampamento.  
- Eu tenho cabelos curto, sim. - Laeriel falou.  
Legolas segurou seu braço, não entendendo o que ela estava fazendo. Continuou:  
- Mas eu sou uma elfa. Olhem, tenho orelhas de elfa!  
Os cavaleiros se entreolharam, confusos.  
- Creio que Valandur não esteja atrás de uma elfa.  
- Não, ele não está. - o guerreiro disse.  
- Pois então - Legolas concluiu - não é a ela quem vocês procuram.  
Depois de alguns instantes, os cavaleiros foram embora.  
Legolas e Laeriel voltaram a correr.  
  
_CONTINUA ..._


	6. Bein Glîr Capítulo 6

- Por que eu não posso ir no meu cavalo?  
- Porque faria muito barulho, eu não quero acordar o resto das pessoas. Vamos, suba atrás de mim.  
Contrariada, Laeriel pega a mão de Legolas e sobe em seu cavalo.  
- Segure em mim.  
- Certo.  
Os dois saíram cavalgando pela madrugada.  
**- Mas thelich baded?** _[Pra onde você pretende ir?]_  
- Para um lugar seguro. Longe daqui.  
Eles cavalgaram durante três dias e três noites, chegando em Mirkwood no meio da noite.  
**- Sí na i veth, i veth naid bain...** _[Aqui é o final, o final de tudo...]_ - Legolas falava consigo mesmo. - Laeriel.  
- Humm?  
- Vamos, acorde.  
- Já chegamos?  
- Sim, já chegamos. - Legolas abriu um sorriso.  
**- Na vedui!** _[Finalmente!]_ - ela também sorriu, descendo do cavalo e o enchendo de beijos.  
Passando pela entrada, seguiram até a porta da casa da família de Laeriel.  
**- Bado minui!** _[Vá em frente!]_  
Ainda insegura, ela bateu três vezes. Depois de esperarem, a porta se abriu.  
- Laeriel?  
- Oi, mãe.  
- Laeriel, minha filha! Você está viva! - ela a abraçou.  
- Estou viva, mãe.  
- Você não sabe como ficamos preocupados! 100 anos!  
- Pois é. Esse é Legolas, mãe. Agradeça a ele, foi por causa dele que eu voltei.  
Legolas apenas sorria.  
**- Baren bar lin. Le hannon a tholel, le hannon!**_ [Minha casa é sua casa. Obrigada por ter vindo, obrigada!]  
_**- Carnen an gwend. Buion na 'ell!** _[Não foi nada. O prazer foi todo meu!]_  
- Vamos, entrem! Eu tenho que dizer a todos que você voltou. Vão ficar tão felizes!  
- Não, mãe.  
- O quê?  
- Por favor, só fale amanhã. Nós estamos muito cansados, precisamos dormir.  
- Oh, mas é claro! A viagem deve ter sido longa.  
- E foi.  
- Então, certo. Vou arrumar duas camas para vocês.  
Eles entraram e logo dormiram.  
  
_CONTINUA ..._


	7. Bein Glîr Final

Ao acordar, Laeriel respirou fundo e olhou a sua volta. Os raios de sol que entravam pelas janelas deixavam o ambiente luminoso e pacífico.  
Ela fechou os olhos e respirou fundo mais uma vez. Antes mesmo de abri-los de volta, ela pôde sentir os lábios de Legolas nos seus.  
- Bom dia. - ela disse.  
Ele não dizia nada, apenas olhava-a.  
- O que foi?  
- Eu te amo.  
Sem reação, Laeriel pôs a mão no rosto dele, sorrindo. Legolas também sorriu e levantou. Foi até a porta, onde a mãe de Laeriel estava parada. Os dois trocaram algumas palavras e Legolas saiu.  
- Bom dia, minha filha.  
- Bom dia, mãe. - ela sentou-se na cama.  
- Dormiu bem? - sentou-se ao lado da filha.  
- Sim. Eu estava com saudades dessa casa.  
- E eu de você.  
Mãe e filha se abraçaram.  
- É muito bom estar de volta.  
- Eu vejo felicidade no seu rosto, mas preocupação nos seus olhos.  
Laeriel abaixou o rosto, aflita.  
- Diga-me, o que você tem?  
Ela levantou a cabeça e disse:  
- Eu sofro, mãe. Sofro da mesma coisa que me atormentava quando parti.  
A mãe a olhava, serena:  
- Não é preciso sofrer.  
- Mãe - ela pôs sua mão na perna da mãe - eu estou apaixonada por Legolas.  
- E sofre por causa disso? Ele também te ama. - disse, segurando a mão da filha.  
- Os elfos não devem se apaixonar.  
- Você está errada, filha.  
- Então por que toda vez que eu me apaixono, eu sofro?  
- O seu sofrimento só depende de você.  
- Então eu simplesmente nunca vou ser feliz.  
- Laeriel, filha. Você pode ser feliz, sim. É só você querer. A partir do momento que você aceitar a realidade, aquilo que não pode ser mudado, você será feliz, muito feliz.  
- Está certa, mãe.  
- Legolas tem noção disso. Ele me disse que o que sente por você, jamais sentiu ou sentirá por outra pessoa. Ele só queria o seu bem.  
- Como assim "queria" o meu bem?  
Não houve resposta.  
- Mãe, onde ele está?  
- Ele...  
- Onde ele está, mãe?!  
- Ele foi embora, filha.  
- O quê?!  
Perplexa, Laeriel levantou-se rapidamente e correu em direção a entrada da cidade, ainda descalça.  
Quando chegou, avistou Legolas já longe em seu cavalo.  
- Legolas!!! - começou a correr.  
Sua mãe veio correndo também e a segurou.  
- Não, Laeriel!  
- Me solta! Legolas!  
Ele virou a cabeça, olhando para trás, mas logo voltou a olhar para a frente, esforçando-se para não voltar.  
- Legolas... - Laeriel começou a chorar nos braços da mãe, que cantava a triste canção élfica.  
- Você não vai mais sofrer, Laeriel. - ela deu um beijo na testa da filha e as duas foram voltando lentamente para casa.

  
**FIM**


End file.
